Love and Passion
by TehShan
Summary: Yamato and Kouya are living their new lives away from Nagisa and are doing their best to scrape by. But they always have their love and passion for each other to wash their worries away. Yuri Lemon Yamato/Kouya. Reviewwwwww, please? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Well, here we are, I spewed out a new fic, and it's slightly better than the last one and was muuuuch easier to write. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEXY LESBIAN SEX KTHNX.

**Disclaimer: **I dun own Loveless or the two lovely characters. They belong to Kouga Yun. If I owned it, there'd be more of these two and there'd be porn :D.

Yamato stretched languidly in the evening sunlight, delighting in how it warmed her skin, a sensation she was only now able to enjoy. Yamato used to be a zero, and could not feel any pain.

She got up from where she had been seated outside and went in to prepare coffee. Kouya should be home soon, she had been out job searching and Yamato figured she'd be in need of a strong cup of coffee when she got back.

Just as the kettle finished boiling, in came Kouya, her pretty features marred with a look of exhaustion.

Yamato rushed over to the only woman in the world who could tug at her heart strings so, and after smiling at her, swept her into a much needed hug.

'So how did the job hunting go?' yamato asked as she sat Kouya down and went over to the kettle to make the coffee.

'I found a few places looking for someone, nothing in concrete yet though, so I'll keep looking tomorrow' she sighed. 'I really do hope i find something, it's such a struggle on your income alone.'

Yamato put the coffee down in front of her love and sat down to drink her own mug of the hot, bitter beverage.

'We'll make do' she said 'It's not like we'll starve or anything any time soon, and i'm sure you'll find something, what with how serious and diligint you are all the time' she poked Kouya in the cheek and giggled.

'You have to smiiile though, people don't want a grumpy bum serving their customers!' the toffee blonde teased.

'Oh hush, Yamato, I know to smile thank you very much' she huffed, but smiled anyway at her lovers usual playful attitude.

'Well, I need a shower, all that walking around really made me work up a sweat' the raven haired woman said as she stood up and started walking towards the bathroom.

'I'll join you~' Yamato purred, standing up and trailing after the slender, pale beauty.

Once in the bathroom, the two women started to slowly undress each other, pausing only to lock lips and caress each bit of newly exposed skin.

Yamato loved Kouya's body, in her opinion it was a masterpiece. Milky soft skin, not a blemish to be found upon it, small, pert breasts, which yamato found to be just the right size, slender, elegant arms and legs, and a firm round, perfect ass. She worshipped it, and delighted in every bit of it, there was nothing better.

Once they had completely removed each others clothes Kouya turned on the shower and after waiting a few moments they stepped into the hot steamy spray.

Yamato grabbed the shampoo, squirting some into her palm and then working it through Kouya's hair, enjoying pampering her lover. Yamato had already showered herself, in the morning, so she thought she'd enjoy herself by taking care of her petite sweetheart.

Yamato rinsed the suds from Kouya's hair and then reacher for the body wash, lavender scented, her favourite. She squeezed a liberal amount onto a wash cloth and then proceeded to get the lovely woman in front of her delightfully soapy, taking her time to work the soap into her skin, gently brushing over the raven heads nipples, gaining an enticing moan in response.

Yamato ran her hands all around Kouyas breasts, memorising the feel of them, drinking in the site of Kouyas pale skin flushed with the heat from the shower. Her hands roved over all the curves and contours of her lovers body, squeezing here, caressing there.

Kouya was panting heavily by the time Yamato started rinsing the suds off her body, teasing her even as she did this.

Kouya reached out and cupped one of Yamato's breasts in her hand as she leant forward to capture her lips in a heated, needy kiss.

Yamato groaned into Kouya's mouth as Kouya kneaded her breast gently. Yamato pinched Kouya's nipples, rolling them gently between her fingers as she broke the kiss and moved her mouth onto her lovers neck, sucking behind her earlobe.

She kissed her way down the sweet expanse of skin, down her chest and towards her milky breasts. She teasingly flicked her tongue across Kouya's nipple before kissing and sucking her way around her breast. She then lightly nipped the tip of her nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking gently, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Kouya brought her hand up to her honey haired lovers cheek, gently caressing it. Yamato looked up at Kouya's face and pulled back, catching hold of her hand. She held Kouya's hand up to her face and slid her mouth around one of her pale slender fingers, sucking gently.

By now Kouya was positively quivering with want and need, the heat of their passion almost unbearable. She grabbed Yamato's hand and pulled it towards her stomach, splaying her fingers across it and dragging it down towards her crotch.

Yamato reached out and pulled Kouya flush against her body as she slid her hand between Kouya's legs. Kouya shivered with pleasure as Yamato slowly slid two fingers inside of her, her breath coming in short pants. She lightly scraped her nails down Yamato's back as she moved her fingers in and out, slowly, deliciously.

Kouya ran her hands along her lovers curvaceous body, finding her way between her legs and sliding her fingers inside her, massaging her inner walls with her slender fingers, drawing a moan from Yamato's lips. She matched her rythm to Yamato's, slowly moving her fingers in and out, speeing up gradually, as each woman got closer to climax.

Yamato grabbed one of Kouya's firm ass cheeks with her free hand, lightly squeezing it, drawing a gasp from her girlfriends sweet lips. She felt Kouya getting closer to the edge so she pressed her palm against Kouya's clit, stimulating it as she slid her fingers in and out of her.

'Yamato, I love you' Kouya gasped as she drew ever closer to her climax.

'I love you too' Yamato whispered, before groaning with pleasure when Kouya mimicked her actions on her clit.

All of a sudden, Kouya went tumbling over the edge of ecstasy and cried out with pleasure as she climaxed. A few seconds later Yamato followed, being sent over the edge by her lovers cry of pleasure.

They both slid to the shower floor, holding each other close, thoroughly exhausted.

Eventually Yamato stood up and shut off the shower. She leant down and helped her tired sweetheart to her feet, leading her out of the shower and then drying the two of them off before throwing on some clothes.

Kouya tiredly followed Yamato to the bedroom and the collapsed in a heap together on the bed, limbs tangled together. Kouya breathed a contented sigh as she snuggled into Yamato's chest, delighting in the warmth it provided.

'Yamato.' Kouya said 'I'm so happy we can be together, even if we are poor, and I swear, if Nagisa-sensei ever finds us, I'll protect you.'

Yamato smiled and planted a kiss on top of her kind hearted lovers head. 'I'm happy we can be together too, but if Nagisa-sensei comes along, I'LL be doing the protecting, silly. Weak little girl like you couldn't protect! You need me to protect you!' she declared teasingly.

'Ass!' Kouya huffed, before the both happily fell to sleep, wrapped in each others arms, for a well deserved nap.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** New chapter, yayy, bet my non-existant readers are thrilled XD. So far this has no real plot, just Yamato and Kouya's new lives without the whole fighter and sacrifice thing in the way. Exploring their love and passion for each other and getting used to life without Nagisa-Sensei. Pleeeaaase review if you like this, it'll encourage me to write more. Hell, even if you hate it, review. Bit of con crit would be good.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, they're Kouga Yuns, do own this story though no matter how crap it is.

* * *

Yamato woke up to the sound of the alarm clock blaring music into the room. "Uhhhrg" she murmured as she smacked the accursed thing on the head. Blinking groggily she gently disentangled herself from her still sleeping lover. 'She's so cute' she thought to herself, gazing down upon Kouya, still deeply asleep, blissfully unaware of the horror of the alarm clock. Yamato gently brushed one of Kouya's jet black locks of hair out of her face. 'A real japanese beauty' she thought, smiling at how Kouya scrunched her nose up when she touched her.

Yamato got up from the bed quietly after making sure her slumbering girlfriend was covered properly and set about quietly getting dressed and ready for work. She tiptoed from the room and gently closed the door behind her, taking care not to wake Kouya who deserved a good lie in.

Once in the kitchen, Yamato set about making her breakfast, popping two pieces of toast in the toaster, grabbing a banana from the fruit bowl and putting the kettle on for coffee. Once she was done she sat down with her breakfast, sipping at her coffee idley as she gazed out the window, lost in thought.

Would Nagisa sensei ever bother trying to find them she wondered, nibbling at a piece of strawberry jam toast. Perhaps she was glad to be rid of them, after all, she had the new zeros, she and Kouya were old news... Perhaps she had already reclaimed those two children, using them like she had used Yamato and Kouya. She shivered at the thought. She was unbelievably glad to be away from the witch of a woman, always screaming and throwing tantrums like a child. She had been fun to tease though, that much was true, because of how extremely she reacted. For now she and Kouya seemed to be safe anyway, and she would do her best to enjoy every moment of it, knowing that there was no one to take her Kouya away.

Once Yamato was done with her breakfast she got up, grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick love note to Kouya, smiling at the thought of how she might react when she found it. Once done with that, she strode cheerily out the door, locking it behind her as she made her way to work at a little cafe a few blocks down.

Yamato's work place was nice, it had a comfortable atmosphere and made you feel all cozy and welcome. One never would have guessed it was so close to the heart of Tokyo. Tokyo was where the two girls lived now, deciding that to leave their past lives behind properly they'd need to move somewhere new, somewhere different to what they were used to.

Yamato loved Tokyo, the hustle and bustle suited her just fine, there was so much to see and do she couldn't possibly get bored. Kouya however was a different story, it had taken quite a while for her to warm to the idea of the city, with it's big crowds and flashing neon lights. It was all so intimidating to her, and it had been hard enough for her to accept leaving school early, let alone the even bigger change of city. She was adapting though, and found day by day it bothered her less and less. And their apartment was in a quiter part of town, so she always had her oasis with Yamato to return to at the end of the day.

Yamato had a fairly uneventful day, the cafe wasn't very busy, a few high school girls coming in after school, giggling away at Yamato cheekily hitting on them (she meant nothing by it of course, Kouya was the only one for her). She stretched liesurely as she left the cafe, waving goodbye to her boss and munching on a cookie as she went.

Upon arriving home Yamato tossed her coat onto the table and plonked down into a seat, resting a few moments before grabing a can of melon calpico from the fridge, downing the drink in a few seconds and relishing the tingley feeling in her throat. Crushing the empty can with her hands she tossed it into the box they used for recycling and walked towards the living room, hoping to watch some mindless garbage on the idiot box for a few hours.

Upon entering the living room Yamato's breath caught in her throat as she gazed down at the sleeping form of Kouya, all stretched out on their battered, second hand couch, her glasses slightly askew and a beam of light from the window making her ebony hair shine and sparkle. 'Oh god' Yamato thought, noticing the way the floral summer dress Kouya wore rode up slightly, exposing her pale thighs. Glancing around, she caught sight of Kouya's job portfolio lying on the floor.

'Goodness' she thought, smiling 'the little kitten must have passed out as soon as she got home'. Chuckling quietly to herself she crept over to her black haired goddess and gently picked up her head so that she could slide herself underneath it, providing Kouya with her lap as a pillow. Yamato leant over to the coffee table and snatched up the remote, turning the volume down and switching on some cartoons.

A few hours later, Yamato felt Kouya stir. "Hello there, gorgeous!" Yamato said, watching Kouya blink sleep from her eyes as she woke up.

"Mnnn" Kouya groaned "What time is it?" she asked, sitting up and leaning her head on the honey blondes shoulder.

"It's about 6:30, high time we did something about dinner" Yamato replied, glancing at her watch.

Kouya wrapped her arms around Yamato. "I have a job" she said, in her usual indifferent manner.

"Say what?" Yamato said "Really? That's great!" Yamato smiled brightly as she wrapped her arms around Kouya, hugging her as tightly as she could. "Hey! Lets go out for dinner to celebrate! I want okonomiyaki." Yamato said, her joy evident in her voice.

"Sounds good to me" Kouya said, standing up and pulling Yamato up with her "Just let me go change, it's a little chilly now."

Once Kouya was changed and ready the pair set off for dinner, holding hands. Yamato was practically bouncing with glee that her girlfriend and finally landed herself a job.

Once they arrived at the restraunt, Yamato suddenly grabbed Kouya, pressed her up against the brick shop front and pressed her lips to Kouya's in a quick but passionate kiss. Kouya turned bright red as she gently pushed Yamato away.

"Yamato! What was that for?" she said, glancing around to see if anyone had been watching.

"For the fact I love you?" Yamato said, a wry smile on her face. She pecked Kouya on the cheek as she laughed and pulled Kouya into the cozy little establishment. They ordered their food and then headed over to an out of the way booth at the back of the shop, settling down comfortably and waiting for their food. While they waited Yamato prattled on for a while about her day before asking Kouya what sort of job she had managed to find.

"Oh, I found a job at a clothing store, Baby the Stars Shine Bright." she said, just as their dinner arrived.

Yamato smiled and thanked their waitress before turning to Yamato. "Baby the Stars Shine Bright? That's lolita clothing! Oh my goddd I have to see this! They have their staff dress in their clothes! Kouya in lolita, a must see!" she gushed, chuckling as she imagined the quiet, stoic Kouya is bows and frills.

"Shut up!" Kouya said, turning bright red and lightly smacking Yamato on the hand. "It's a job. Better than no job."

"Yeah I suppose so" Yamato said, sobering up a bit. "Hey, after dinner, let's go for a nice walk in the nearby park, it'll be really pretty, all moonlit." Yamato grinned brightly, watching Kouya's face for her reaction.

"Uh, sure, ok" Kouya said, looking down, a slight blush crossing her face at the thought of doing something so romantic.

After that, they finished their food mostly in silence, Yamato occasionaly commenting on how good the food was or telling Kouya to check out the waitresses butt. Once Yamato had gone to the bathroom, they left the little restraunt hand in hand and headed to the nearby park for a liesurely, moonlit stroll.

At the park, Kouya was struck by the beauty of it, it was spring so the sakura blossoms were in full bloom. Yamato smiled when she noticed the look of awe on her girlfriends face, she knew it was a good idea to take her to the park. Letting go of Kouya's hand she wrapped her arm around her shoulder and continued walking, feeling like nothing could ruin her happiness at that moment.

Once they came across a park bench in a nice secluded little area they sat down, relaxing for a bit, before Yamato turned to Kouya and pressed her lips against the black haired womans lips, in a long, passionate kiss. Yamato's tongue probed Kouya's mouth, exploring the warm moist cavern she knew so well. Both women felt entranced by the moment, the wind blowing the sakura blossoms making it look like snow in the moonlight. They pulled back from each other and snuggled together, drinking in the scenery, both feeling like time could just stop at that moment. Yamato turned to Kouya and gently tugged her chin so that she was looking into her eyes. She pressed a brief, gentle kiss to Kouya's lips, making Kouya blush while the moonlight made her almost glow, taking Yamato's breath away.

"I love you, you know. More than anything or anyone. You're what makes me breath, what makes my heart beat. And I will always protect and care for you, until my last breath." Yamato said, gazing steadily into Kouya's eyes. Kouya turned a brilliant shade of crimson and ducked to hide her face from Yamato.

"I love you too" she whispered and wrapped her arms tightly around Yamato's waist. "I always will, too" she added, blushing even more at being so outwardly emotional.

Yamato sighed happily as Kouya rested her head on her chest. She felt so at peace with the world at that moment and felt like any worries she had were washed away. The stayed like that for a long time, embracing each other as they watched the sakura blossoms falling softly to the ground. Yamato nearly laughed, it was like they were in a shoujo manga or something.

Once they finaly got up to go home neither was sure how much time had passed, it could have been hours for all they knew. Yamato wrapped her arm around Kouya again and rested her head on her shoulder as they walked along, not caring about the drunk buisness men who stared as the shuffled past. Nothing could bother her, all that mattered was that she was with the woman she was fated to from birth, the one she was created for. They happily headed back home to continue what was soon to be one long, passionate night.


End file.
